medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
82nd Airborne Division
The 82nd Airborne Division is a faction in Medal of Honor: Frontline, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrouth, Medal of Honor: Vanguard and Medal of Honor: Airborne. The 82nd also known as the "All American Division" first saw action in World War 1 as an infantry division. In 1942 the division went through a convertion and became an airborne division. The 82nd along with 101st gained a legendary reputation in World War 2. The 82nd played a major role in the Invasion of Panama in 1989. Later the 82nd was deployed in Iraq and currently deployed in the Middle-East. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline Members of the division fight alongside with James Patterson in Rough Landing. Their objective was to destroy several Panzer IV tanks and to Jimmy in his infiltration into Kleveburg. Notable Members * Captain Tarver * Corporal Michael Barnes * Private First Class Terry Langteau†? * Private Timothy Connor† Weapons * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand 82nd.jpg langteau 0138.jpg 82nd.airborne.jpg 82.para.jpg|82nd airborne soldiers advance through a farm IMG 0100.jpg Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough 82nd Airborne soldiers appears in the Sicily campaign. Later in the mission John Baker and Terry Lyndon must reinforce and support them in taking the village of Gela from Italian forces. Notable Members * Lieutenant Joe Phillips * Sergeant Johnson * Private Hudson† * Private McMartin† * Private Michaels† * Private Johnson† * Private Gobs†? * Glider Pilot† Weapons * Vickers-Berthier * M1 Garand 82nd Airorne.jpg | 82nd Airborne Paratrooper in Breakthrough. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The 82nd plays a major role in Vanguard. Frank Keegan and his squad are part of the 82nd Airborne. Notable Members * Lieutenant Jon McCollum * Master Sergeant John Magnusson * Sergeant Frank Keegan * Corporal Stephen Garrett * Private First Class Tom Chalmers * Private First Class Harrison Pike * Private Mike Slauson * Stanley * Strickland * Bazooka Operator Weapons * M1928A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * Browning Automatic Rifle * M9A1 Bazooka 82nd Para MOHV.jpg|82nd Airborne Paratrooper in ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard 82nd Paras Combat MOHV.jpg|82nd Airborne Paratroopers in combat. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne In Medal of Honor: Airborne the player gets to play as Boyd Travers, a paratrooper in this division. Notable Members * Colonel Scott Webb * Captain Campana * Sergeant Dane * Sergeant Setzer * Corporal Boyd Travers * Corporal Towne * Private First Class Wirth * Private First Class Rossum * Private Harding Weapons * M1928A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * M1903A4 Springfield * [https://medalofhonor.fandom.com/wiki/Browning_Automatic_Rifle Browning Automatic Rifle 82nd Airborne MOHA.jpg|82nd Paratroopers in ''Medal of Honor: Airborne. ] Trivia * The 82nd Airborne soldiers that appeared in Breakthrough wear 101st Airborne arm patches and share the same face texture; this seems to be caused by a developer oversight. * In Breakthrough some 82nd Airborne soldiers' model uses the US 34th Infantry Division's desert unifrom. ru:82-я воздушно-десантная дивизия uk:82-а повітряно-десантна дивізія Category:Military Units Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline characters Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard characters Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne characters